The Hanami Tournament
by Anglo-Chan
Summary: The Generation of Miracles rebands three months after Rakuzan's defeat in the Winter to compete together in the Hanami Tournament, taking place during the Spring. They do not expect to find themselves competing against their American Equivalents- the Rising Stars- who all are just as smitten as the GoM are with a certain Kuroko Tetsuya. (GoM/Kuroko, minor MaleOCs/Kuroko-KuroHarem)


**This story is simply a trial run from the ideas of my dear friend who does not yet have a fanfiction account. She asked me to finalize it into a story for her- so here you go, Anne~! I miss you, and I hope we can sing together someday soon!  
**

**A-hem, anyway.. This new fanfiction is dedicated to my friend Anne, whose recently moved to a neighboring Hawaiian island, meaning we can't see each other until next summer- so I'm writing her this fanfiction she's wanted to see- an American Basketball group, nearly on par with the GoM.. Who come to Japan to recruit *coughabductcough* Kuroko. GoM/Kuroko is prominent, with conflicted feelings from canon characters, and there's a bunch of male!OC/Kuroko as well.**

**Please don't be turned off by the ideas of my OC's with Kuroko. They're males, so don't worry if you like shounen-ai, and they won't be too much of Gary-Stus. They're not going to cream the GoM the first time they meet and the leader won't send Akashi crying to his mother. Not even close- and I won't include any Mary-Sues, ever. They make me cry. I don't even know why, but whenever I see an Aomine/OC or Akashi/OC, I internally die. They might be the greatest OC's ever, but my images of female OC's are dead.**

**.. Yeah. So review this trial run, if you like- but it's staying here for Anne, my waifu! Miss you lots, and let's hang out next summer again and sing~ ;)**

* * *

"Ahh, Kuroko-cchi, ssu~!" A loud, bubbly, and cheerful voice echoed through the Seirin Basketball Gym, where the basketball club was currently busy cleaning their things up after a long practice. All heads snapped to see the familiar blonde model slash basketball player entering the room with enthusiasm, the handsome young man grinning from ear-to-ear as he looked around for the familiar bluenette basketball player whom he adored ( And obsessed over quite often, and precisely put ). "Kuroko-cchi, I'm here to pick you up for our special outing! I'm so excited!" He continued to babble, as all heads turned to look at the bluenette in question, who was rubbing his hair dry with a clean towel.

"Kuroko is going on a 'special outing' with Kise-san?" Kiyoshi Teppei questioned, looking slightly surprised. He made his way over to the small bluenette, who hardly seemed affected by Kise's loud antics as the blonde rushed around the room excitedly.

"It isn't very special," Kuroko said simply, causing the blonde to momentarily pause to cry out a wail of pain to his feelings. "It's simply, he insisted to escort me to Maji Burger today. We are both going to meet with the rest of the Generation of Miracles. Akashi-kun wanted to meet with us about something."

Though most of the Seirin team seemed relieved Kuroko was not dating the peppy model, they shivered at the thought of the redhead captain and quaked in fear. Kagami immediately perked up from where he sat, gulping down a bottle of Pocari Sweat, and gave a horrid look to Kuroko. "And you agreed to meet with that damn scissor-happy lunatic?"

"Akashi-kun is not a lunatic, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said simply, emotionless as ever, as Kise bounded towards him and sat next to the bluenette. "And, he only used his scissors against you because as usual, Kagami-kun was being annoying."

"Oi, annoying? Kuroko, you damn bastard-!"

"Don't call Kuroko-cchi such names!" Kise butted in, his golden-amber eyes narrowing as he wrapped his arms protectively around the smaller bluenette, who only deadpanned in response. "How could you, Kagami-cchi! Don't take Kuroko-cchi for granted and call him such names, it hurts my feelings that he rejected my offer to go to Kaijou to hang around you, when all you do is abuse him, I bet!"

"W-What the hell? If anything, Kuroko abuses _me_! Do you know how many times he's nearly given me a heart attack?" The redhead demanded, his ears turning red slightly in irritation at the clingy model, who only rubbed his cheek affectionately against Kuroko's.

"I bet Kuroko-cchi doesn't even do it on purpose! Bakagami-cchi is just too dense to notice poor Kuroko-cchi is around him," Kise taunted, and smirked playfully, suddenly letting the bluenette go from his death-hug. He grabbed the towel from Kuroko's hands and proceeded to help dry the smaller boy off himself, and stuck his tongue out. Kagami reddened in irritation, and proceeded to go off and bang his head against a wall.

"That's the Generation of Miracles for you," Aida Riko mumbled, an annoyed look on her face, as she whispered to Hyuuga Junpei, and motioned towards Kise and Kuroko- the blonde still drying the smaller male off and the latter acting as if the intimate, _friendly_ act was an everyday occurrence.

"I think they're all strange in their own way. We did manage to somehow defeat them all, and.. We find that out of their basketball-genius phases, they're like this," Hyuuga muttered, running a hand through his hair with slight exasperation, though he looked amused as Kuroko pushed Kise away as the blonde tried to suddenly hug him again. "Come to think of it, they're all kind of.. Smitten with Kuroko, aren't they?"

"They follow Kuroko around so willingly," Izuki added in, and grinned mischievously. "They're like Kuroko's very own shadow. The shadow has a shadow- that's gold," he bolted out for his paper and notepad to write down the puns, and the rest of the basketball team internally groaned at Izuki's antics.

"I wonder what Akashi wanted with them," Koganei piped up, his cat-like smile ever unwavering, tilting his head slightly. "Maybe he wants to congratulate Kuroko for Seirin's win against Rakuzan with the rest of the Generation of Miracles, huh?" He asked, looking proud of his rational suggestion.

"I doubt it," Hyuuga said, "The Winter Tournament was a whole three months ago. I'm sure someone like Akashi wouldn't have waited so long to say congratulations like that.. And at the same time, I doubt he would have brought the whole rest of the Generation of Miracles along to do it. Wouldn't that be the same as admitting he lost- and he's the one whose obsessed with being right," Hyuuga pointed out, and Koganei pretended to sulk.

"We can always just ask Kuroko about it tomorrow," Kiyoshi said, and smiled good-naturedly, walking back up to them with a grin. The others nodded, and the tall, brown-haired male suddenly chuckled, everyone turning to face him.

_"Or_, we could just follow Kise and Kuroko to Maji, and listen in on their conversations."

Everyone gawked at Kiyoshi's devious plan, but Hyuuga nodded with a smug smile, turning to his lackeys ( Ahem, fellow-teammates ) and beckoned them to the locker rooms to change so they could beat Kise and Kuroko to the restaurant, seeing that the model was still conversing with Kuroko, who put in a few nods or words here and there. The entire rest of the Basketball team headed off to their lockers, and Kiyoshi dragged Kagami there as well.

"G-Goddamnnit, Kiyoshi! I don't want to go to Maji- I just want to go home and finish my homework! If I don't get started soon, and don't finish it, I won't be able to go to basketball- W-What the hell?! Don't strip me! _Fine_, I'll change!"

* * *

And thus, the Seirin Basketball Team headed off to Maji Burger to grab a table before the Generation of Miracles could arrive- hiding in poorly made makeshift disguises, in a large booth where they all managed to cram in. They were in the middle of the restaurant, careful to try and hear everything going on.

Only when a certain redhead arrived at the restaurant did they immediately quiet. Akashi Seijuuro took the booth seat right in front of them- so they could easily hear what he was going to converse with the other members of the Generation of Miracles, to their fortune. Aida grinned, while Kagami only continued to munch on the burgers he had gotten. Hey, if he was going to be here for a while, at least he could eat.

"Aka-chin," a lazy voice drawled, as a tall young man ducked under the low doorway as the bell rung, signaling their was a new customer. Cashiers paled at Murasakibara Atsushi's incredible height, as he walked through the tables to sit next to Akashi, munching on a large bag of potato chips. "I'm here early, does that mean Aka-chin will get me some of the newest snacks like he promised~?"

Seirin listened as Akashi smirked and nodded, crossing his arms. The redhead basketball player was pleased that Murasakibara had come early. "Yes, I shall get you some of those.. 'Squid Ink Umaibo,' limited edition. Now, where are the others? Shintarou especially knows I am not patient when it comes to matters like these," the redhead said simply, smiling deviously as he crossed his arms.

Murasakibara munched on his chips loudly, shrugging his shoulders. "Eeh~ Mido-chin said that he might be here a little late, since he was looking for his lucky item," the violet-haired male explained, ignoring the odd and intrigued stares both he and Akashi got from onlookers. Some females giggled- the two highschoolers were quite handsome. "But he said he'd be here by three~"

Akashi only snorted. "As long as Shintarou is not beaten by Daiki of all people, I am fine," the redhead said snidely. Aomine Daiki was known for being carelessly late at almost any given opportunity, sometimes so bad people wondered if he even bothered to show up until the last moment. But Akashi knew he'd come if he wanted to keep his precious life the way it was.

"I just can't believe Kuro-chin is being walked over here by Kise-chin," Murasakibara mumbled between a mouthful of potato chips, seemingly grumpy.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, Atsushi," Akashi said simply, as he pulled out his scissors. Just the thought of the blonde and bluenette basketball players alone gave him the urge to slice something in half. "It's a very rude habit that I intend to break out of you.. Very soon," he said ominously, leaving Seirin confused.

"Eeeh? What do you mean by that?"

"You'll find out as soon as the others arrive, Atsushi," Akashi said simply, and quickly placed his scissors away, as he saw a familiar green-haired shooting guard enter Maji Burger, holding a plastic owl figuring in his left hand, which was bandaged carefully. Midorima Shintarou noticed both Murasakibara and Akashi, and walked over to them calmly, regarding them in a polite, yet confident manner.

"Akashi," he said, looking to the redhead, and then turned to the violet-haired male. "And Murasakibara." He looked back to Akashi and gave a low sigh, slipping into the same row on the booth as them, with much space still there. "I hope you have a good enough reason to interrupt my searching for lucky items."

"You dare question me, Shintarou?" Akashi asked, raising an eye. The green-haired shooter only clicked his tongue, and the redhead smirked. "I would not call on any of you to come together after Rakuzan's defeat like that for unimportant matters. Don't you have faith in your former captain?" He asked, and narrowed his eyes.

Midorima only looked away, though it was evident what his answer would be.

Soon, Aomine came, the tanned young man managing to somehow beat Kise and Kuroko to the restaurant- which shocked all of Seirin and the Generation of Miracles. Kagami ate his burgers more slowly- what could Kise and Kuroko be doing alone at the locker rooms and not here yet? It had been near half an hour since they left, and-

_Oh_ _God_.

The ace of Seirin quickly sputtered, almost choking on his food as he tried to get the dirty thoughts of the secret innuendo his mind had created out of his head. The very image was more disturbing than anything Kagami had the displeasure of accidentally imagining, and it only roused his curiosity even more to what Kise and Kuroko were doing together during such a time.

"I wonder where Tetsuya and Ryouta are," Akashi said threateningly, the rest of the Generation of Miracles faltering. They immediately narrowed their eyes in suspicion at what the Kaijou player and Seirin shadow could be doing together- and Murasakibara grit his teeth, crushing the contents of his potato chips to dust, while Midorima's fingers wrapped slowly around his lucky item of the day, and Aomine's fists balled.

As Aomine looked ready to stand up and blurt something out, the bell to the door rang as Kuroko and Kise walked inside, both of them nonchalant- though the blonde had his arms wrapped around the bluenette from behind, his chin resting on the smaller male's head affectionately. Kise seemed overjoyed he had the privilege of spending extra time with the one he adored, while Kuroko seemed blank as ever- and the rest of the Generation of Miracles seemed_ absolutely murderous_.

"What a scandalous position to catch you two in, Ryouta and Tetsuya," Akashi spoke up, as he stood slowly. Seirin flinched as they noticed the redhead draw out his scissors, flashing a dark smirk.

Kise's eyes immediately widened, and he closed his eyes, tears forming under his long eyelashes- _God, thank you for allowing me to be so close to Kuroko-cchi for one last time before I am brutally murdered by a psychopath, giant, Oha-Asa nerd, and ganguro man. Amen, and thank you._

"Don't overreact, Akashi-kun," Kuroko said simply, and took a seat next to Aomine, breaking free of Kise's arms wrapped around him. "Kise-kun had asked prior if he could walk next to me like that, and I agreed. I did not see a problem with it."

Akashi slowly sat back down, placing his scissors on the table. ".. Is that so."

Kise internally cheered, crying tears of joy his beloved Kuroko-cchi had decided to stand up for him- but was crushed at the bluenette's next words. "However, Akashi-kun, I will not object to whatever you feel you want to do towards Kise-kun."

"K-Kuroko-cchi, you're cruel, ssu!" The blonde model wailed, as he took a seat next to the bluenette, the six of them now filling a booth. "I thought you were going to stand up for me, but you're as cold as usual~"

"Nice one, Tetsu," Aomine smirked and said, running a hand through his hair. Kuroko only shrugged at him, but a ghost of a smile graced his lips. Everyone knew both Aomine and Kuroko were happy to be able to be friends again after Aomine found a rival worthy of him, and Seirin's won match with Touou. In fact, this applied to all of the Generation of Miracles. Seirin defeating each of their teams had caused them to remember winning was _not_ everything- and it was teamwork and friendship that was.

"Aomine-cchi is cruel as well~"

"I think Kise-chin should just shut up before someone crushes him. Kise-chin has a very loud and annoying voice, ne, Aka-chin?"

"You're absolutely right, Atsushi."

"Why does everyone bully me?"

Seirin listened to the conversation and sighed, knowing this was the true Generation of Miracles. Geniuses on the Basketball courts, and everyday teenage idiots off of it.

"Oi, Akashi. Just tell us why we're here," Aomine interrupted Kise's crocodile sobbing by turning the attention towards the redhead, bringing up the point of Seirin's interest as well as the topic on all of the Generation of Miracles' minds. "It has to be something pretty important, right?"

"It is," Akashi said, and flashed a smirk towards Midorima, who again, clicked his tongue with disinterest. "I wanted to bring you all together to inform you of the new 'Hanami Sports Resort' Basketball Tournament during Spring Break, of course," he said, and pulled out a flyer from his school-bag, unraveling it on the table for his former teammates to get a look at.

"Come and compete in teams of six at the 'Hanami Sports Resort', five star hotel, with included hot-Onsen, indoor basketball courts and swimming pools, baseball fields, running system and gym equipment. One hundred teams will enter and at the end, only one will be left standing- crowned the Ultimate Team, and given a large sum of two-hundred fifty thousand yen to the winners, as well as six life-time passes to the resort," Midorima read, and narrowed his eyes.

"Eeeh~? What are you implying by this, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara questioned, scanning the paper another time. Akashi only smirked, and all of the Generation of Miracles looked wary- before catching his drift. Seirin realized what Akashi meant only a few seconds after the Generation of Miracles.

'Oh my God,' Aida mouthed to Seirin, who all had their jaws practically hanging from their mouths and onto the table.

"All six of us shall enter and re-form the Generation of Miracles," Akashi said simply, a pleased smile on his face. "We will enter the 'Hanami Sports Resort' Basketball Tournament during Spring Break and win this tournament, winning the prizes and getting better names in Basketball for ourselves, as well as becoming stronger," Akashi summarized, folding his hands together, his eyes closed. "Now that we've all learned from Tetsuya's lessons.. I believe it is necessary that we re-form. We will fight with our talents, but also with the morals Tetsuya has taught us, of course."

The others hesitated for a moment, before Murasakibara spoke up, ever the loyal lap-dog of Akashi. ".. Okay, I'll join Aka-chin," he said nonchalantly, and went back to munching his crushed chips.

"What if Shutoku wants to enter this as well, and I am not there to support them?" Midorima asked slowly, pushing his glasses up as he gingerly placed his lucky item on the table, narrowing his eyes at Akashi, who smirked.

"I won't make a decision for you, Shintarou," he said simply. "But I doubt that you'd choose them over us. Though I know all of your teams are important to you.. I know all of you wants to play as the team we were before. If we hadn't lost sight of what truly mattered in basketball, what kind of team would we have become?" Akashi spoke, rousing everyone's interests, "Don't you want to find out?"

Midorima hesitated, looking unsure. ".. I will.. Have to speak with my team about this. I do hope you understand," he said, though he hardly sounded concerned for Akashi's approval. The redhead turned to Aomine, Kise, and Kuroko.

"I'll do it if Kuroko-cchi enters," Kise said simply, looking to the bluenette.

"I'll do it if Tetsu does it, too, then," Aomine said simply, nudging the arm of his former shadow, who seemed blank, but suddenly, smiled genuinely. The ends of his lips curved up ever so gracefully, his beautiful ice blue eyes turning from their blank, expressionless state to one of near joy.

".. Akashi-kun has made me happy with his proposal," Kuroko said softly, and Kise squealed at the beautiful smile. Aomine blushed, Murasakibara dropped his bag of chips, Midorima turned bright red and faltered- losing his cool-; and Akashi only smiled, charmed at the beautiful expression _his_ Tetsuya could make.

However, Seirin did not seem as impressed by the smile.

".. I do want to join. This has been my dream, that we could all play together someday, and have fun with basketball," Kuroko said, closing his eyes gently, adding to his adorable look and words. ".. However, I don't want to leave Seirin. They have helped me get you back to what you are, so it would be unfair of me to leave them."

"What if they end up not competing?" Akashi asked simply, and snipped his scissors. Seirin paled from where they sat and promptly tried not to focus on the sounds of the blades hitting each other over and over again.

"I will ask and get back to you as soon as possible, Akashi-kun," Kuroko said softly, "So please do not hurt any of my teammates. They are precious to me, although they are all idiots," he said, and Seirin nearly melted until the insult came their way.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT? KUROKO, YOU BASTARD-"

And thus, Seirin's location was given away by a certain irritable redhead- Kuroko and Akashi only seeming amused that the basketball players listening to them hadn't noticed they had known they were there the whole time.

"So, Seirin," Akashi said simply, stopping Kagami in his tracks with a snip in the air of his scissors, "What do you say about my proposal? How do you feel about letting Kuroko re-join the _Generation of Miracles_?"


End file.
